


In The Dark

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [3]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Detectives, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Police, Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part to continue the story of 'Partners in the Crime of Passion' and 'No Regrets?'. This time, you and Magnus find yourselves sharing a night shift on a stake-out. The night is quiet, the street you're on is empty, and in the small space of the car both of you find that you're growing more and more attracted to each other, at least on a physical level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

After that one night (and morning) you and Magnus surprised yourselves with how well you dealt with the whole... incident. You had breakfast together, chatted about something that didn't matter, then you both left for work. He drove the car, and all through the seventeen minutes it took you to get to the station you tried to come up with as many excuses as you could as to why you came to work in his car.

When you got there it didn't matter. You had a new case to solve, and no one gave a single fuck about who came to work in whose car. You let out a sigh of relief, flashing a quick smile at Magnus before Kurt turned around and almost caught you. You put your serious detective face back on, wondering why Magnus wasn't as worried as you were about anyone finding out. It went against all the laws of nature; a carefree, almost smiling Magnus. Mr Worry had turned into Mr Happy-Go-Lucky, and you weren't sure what to think of it.

The day went on as normal, full of phone calls and the buzz of the office, and you didn't even have a chance to worry. And as the day turned into the next, and the one after that, you realised there really was no need: everything was just how it had been between you and Magnus. No awkward pauses in front of the coffee machine, no flirting, no nothing. Just you and your partner, doing you jobs. All was well.

At least until you were stuck in a car with him. Alone. For hours and hours.

It was a night shift you two shared, a stake-out by a building you suspected was relevant in the big case you had got recently. You had been surveying it for days, waiting for one of your suspects to appear, or something, anything to happen, but so far there was nothing. You hadn't got a search warrant because there was no proof, but every single detective at the station agreed that there was _something_. So you had taken turns watching and waiting, and that night you and Magnus had been the unlucky ones who got the shift. Great.

"Nothing's gonna happen tonight, either," Magnus groaned after you had been sitting there for a couple of hours, in the dark car in the dark street with only the quietly playing radio as your entertainment. Night radio was awful, only old hits no one remembered or cared about, and a lot of talking about nature and weather. So goddamn interesting.  
"Nope," you agreed, your eyes scanning the dark building and its even darker windows. No movement, no lights on, nothing at all. It would be just you and Magnus, sitting in the car and trying to stay awake and entertained. Or, you could always take turns sleeping... But still, what a boring night.  
"We're just going to sit here and drowse and die of boredom."  
"We could do something, though," Magnus suggested quietly after a while, staring out the window.  
"Like what? Sit here some more, maybe?" Night shifts really weren't your thing.  
"No..." he murmured, chuckling.  
"This."

And he turned to you, not giving you time to hesitate or resist when his lips met yours, his soft, warm mouth melting into yours as he kissed you, soft and sweet. You gave yourself a moment to enjoy it, then pulled back and pushed him away, further away from you, forcing your lips to part and his elbow to bump into the steering wheel and the horn, causing a loud 'BEEEEPP' to echo in the silence of the night.  
"Shit!" he cursed, while you resisted the urge to smack his arrogant but oh-so-curly-haired head.  
"Mind yourself, dickhead," you hushed him as he pulled back into his own seat, glaring at you.  
"What the _fuck_ was that?" you asked him, glaring right back into those shining blue eyes.  
"What the fuck was _that_?" he replied, groaning.  
"That, my friend, was me telling you to back the hell off when we're trying to work!"  
"Work, really? We're just sitting here, doing nothing at all..."  
"The stake-out! Watching the bloody place! We can't do that if we're doing...other things," you snapped. "And where the hell did that come from, anyway?"  
"You just looked so kissable." Magnus shrugged. "But if you don't want it that's alright, let's just die of boredom instead..."  
Your reply wasn't much more than an irritated huff as you crossed your arms over your chest and rolled your eyes, making sure he didn't know you had actually rather enjoyed that particular comment of his.

The silence seemed to be twice as quiet in the darkness of the car. The streetlights were shining their dim yellow glow, and you yawned. It was late, and you were tired. You closed your eyes, unable to find sleep but finding comfort and peace and quiet from the complete darkness your eyelids gave you.

"And besides, it's not just your lips that made me want to do it," Magnus said, finally, breaking the silence. His voice was quieter and calmer as he continued to talk. You opened your eyes again and stared out the window as he spoke. Nothing moved, not the fallen leaves on the street, nothing. It was just the still dark of the night and Magnus's voice.  
"I just... I don't know, I just like that feeling. I like how your lips feel, so soft and warm, and how you kiss me. And I like your hands in my hair. I like how you sometimes even tug at it. I like feeling your body against mine. I like undressing you, I like feeling your naked skin against mine. I like..." He paused for a moment, as if looking for the right word. 'Fucking' just seemed too crude.  
"I like having sex with you. I like what we have; the connection, the passion even. And the fact that it doesn't affect anything else. I like the fact that one moment we can be doing it in my bed, and the next we're at work and solving the case as if nothing happened. It's simple, it's easy, and I like it. And I can't help it if you don't, but you have to admit that it fucking _works_."

You couldn't argue with him, you knew he was right. What you two had was special... in more ways than one. But even so...  
"But we're working," you mumbled meekly.  
"Do you see anyone at all?" Magnus asked, turning his head to look at you. "I even bumped my elbow into the horn and no one reacted at all. There's no one here, and since it's almost 5 am I doubt there will be. And it's dark, if a car comes anywhere close we will see the lights..."  
You nodded without realising. The radio was now playing Always by Bon Jovi, and you thought the universe was probably trying to tell you something. Or not. Who knows.  
"Okay," you said, turning your face from looking out the window to look at Magnus. "Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay."

You leaned closer to him to place your lips back to his just as Jon Bon Jovi stretched his vocal chords into yet another chorus. Hopefully the last one, although the song did seem to be endless. Perhaps it was the break of dawn Bon Jovi loop you had got onto, and you'd never get out. It would be always and always and always and...

Before that train of thought got any further into overtired insanity, Magnus reached further onto your side, the kiss deepening when he got closer and his hands found your body in the dark, fingers fumbling on your clothing and trying to find bare skin or reveal more of it.

"Hold on," you panted, adjusting your seat further back to give you two more room. As soon as you had as much space as you could in the dark blue Audi, Magnus shuffled closer, braver now as his hands tore open your jacket and pulled it off you, followed soon by your sweater. When he got you there, only in your bra, his mouth nearly watering at the sight, he kissed you again, lips eager and mouth hungry for you and the taste of you. His fingers reached back to unclasp your bra, but before that was done he moved even closer to you, somehow managing to push the hand brake down in the process. The car began to slowly slide down the slight hill you were parked on, and you pushed Magnus away, then pulled the hand brake back on, unable to keep the laughter in.  
"You're such a dork," you murmured, wrapping your hand in his curls as you pulled him back in.  
"Now kiss me."

And kiss you he did. He kissed your lips, your neck, your collarbones, the shell of your ear. His lips travelled on your skin, across it, his tongue licking the smoothness, worshipping every inch as he went lower and lower. His hand reached behind your back again, and this time he managed to unclasp your bra without more accidents. You thought taking the bra off was unnecessary as you were in the car, almost in public, and this was going to just be a quick fuck, anyway. But then his lips trailed further down, and as they eagerly wrapped around a nipple and his mouth began to suck on the small peak of flesh, you thought that perhaps it wasn't so bad, after all.

His mouth had found some secret, hidden spot inside you, for the touch of his lips and his mouth on you seemed to light a whole new fire inside you, making you squirm in your seat and then move to sit on his lap when you couldn't bear it anymore. You grinded against him, feeling him hardening against your core, still fully clothed, as your hips moved in small circular twitches, following the rhythm of his hungry lips on you.  
"Turn around," he finally breathed, making your brows furrow as you wondered why.  
"Just do it, come on," he said more impatiently, his hands on your waist encouraging you.

You obliged, shuffling your body around in the small space you had, but before you could settle back there comfortably, he asked you to get your jeans off, too. You heard the sound of a zipper behind you, and wondered just exactly how you were supposed to get anything off you when you were sharing the seat with Magnus.

You moved back onto your own one for a moment, squirming on it to get the jeans off, along with your knickers as you were quite certain you wouldn't be needing them, either. Once you were fully nude, you moved back onto Magnus's lap, your back to him like he had asked. His hands slid up and down your sides, his lips kissing your neck and whispering in your ear.

"And now... Are you ready?" he asked softly, his fingers ghosting on your thigh now.  
"Are you wet for me? Ready for me to fuck you, during our shift, in the car owned by the government? Ready to let all those OCDs and that hard-working attitude go for a moment, and just enjoy yourself? Ready to break the rules? Ready to have my cock inside you, ready to just fuck without a care in the world?"  
You nodded, unable to say anything at all as he kissed your neck right on your favourite spot, and his fingers softly rubbed your slippery folds.  
"Yes, I think you're quite ready... Can you be an angel and open the glove compartment for me?"

You turned your head, raising your eyebrows at him before leaning forwards to open it. When you did, you couldn't help the fit of laughter escaping your lips as you saw what was inside it.  
"Really, Mags? Condoms even _here_?"  
"You never know when you might need them... Like now," he replied, shrugging as a smug grin spread across his face. You opened the package and handed him one wrapped condom, and within a few moments he had opened the foil around the condom and slipped it on his rock-hard erection. His lips were instantly back on your skin, kissing your neck and shoulders as his hands slipped back onto your front, skimming over your stomach and higher up to cup your breasts, nimble fingers rolling your nipples between them as his voice rasped in your ear again.  
"Take my cock inside you," he simply said, teeth grazing your earlobe.

You lifted your hips, positioning yourself, then sank down on his hard length, feeling the veins and ridges rub you deliciously as you took him in, all of him all the way to the hilt. You stayed still for a while, sighing contently, then, encouraged by a kiss by your cheek, began to roll your hip. Left to right. Back and front. Up and down. It was like a dance, a small and intimate lap dance for all eyes to see - if there had been any eyes but his, that is, and even those were fluttering closed as you rode him, bringing him closer and closer to the peak of his pleasure. You kept your own eyes open, moving them from the empty, dark street to your breasts and his hands still on them, cupping the flesh and fingertips rubbing it lovingly, and down to where your bodies were joined so intimately. Slowly, you moved your gaze back up again, and when one of his hands slid lower to let his fingers rub your clit in quick flicks and slow, agonisingly slow circles, you leaned your head back, resting it against his shoulder.

It didn't take you long, neither of you, to find the highest point of pleasure you were so longing for. Your bodies were perfectly tuned for each other, noticing the smallest hints of need and want before your consciousness even registered it, and your movements matched perfectly, making it all oh-so-easy. In a little while, you began to moan louder and louder, and his voice was small whimpers in your ear as you sang each other's name, forgetting the tune the radio was playing and not giving a fuck about whether it matched or not. It was you, only you two and the darkness, and the dirtiest and at the same time sweetest dance of your lives.

"What should we do with this?" Magnus asked when it was all over and you were back on your own seat, pulling your clothes on and trying to catch your breath. You turned your head to see what he meant, and saw the used condom he held up in the air between two fingertips.  
"Throw it out the window, we can't really leave it here, can we?" you said, checking the time. Your shift was nearly over, it was coming to 5.30 am and freedom, and the sun was slowly beginning to rise in the horizon.

_What a night, what a sweet night that was._


End file.
